krisho: Strawberry Cake
by richsuo
Summary: Kris , tadi aku mencoba membuat strawberry cake kesukaanmu , kau mau coba tidak ?/tentu saja aku mau/bagaimana ?/ini kurang manis , tetapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar cake ini menjadi lebih manis –Bad Summary- KrisHo/SuKris/Leader Line Couple


**Title : Strawberry Cake**

**Author : richsuo**

**Cast :**

- **Wu Yi Fan ( Kris – EXO M )**

- **Kim Jun Myeon ( Suho – EXO K )**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance , Marriage Life , Yaoi (BxB) , NC-17 **

**Length : One Shoot**

**Summary : Kris , tadi aku mencoba membuat strawberry cake kesukaanmu , kau mau coba tidak ?/tentu saja aku mau/bagaimana ?/ini kurang manis , tetapi aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar cake ini menjadi lebih manis –Bad Summary- KrisHo/SuKris/Leader Line Couple**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : YAOI, BOYS LOVE – DLDR! ALUR KECEPETAN, TYPO(s), NC GAK HOT-_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis –Suho- sedang duduk di sofa , sesekali ia membaca majalah yang sedang dipegangnya . Ia terlihat sangat bosan sekali .

" huft bosaan~ " sebuah kata 'bosan' akhirnya lolos dari bibir namja tersebut .

"kris lama sekali " ucapnya lagi , ia mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di samping kanannya itu .

' bermain game mungkin tidak buruk ' pikirnya .

Sebelum ia memainkan gamenya , ternyata ada seseorang yang membuka pintu apartemennya . Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya , Kris . Suho akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain game tersebut .

" yeobo? " ucap Kris .

Suho berjalan menuju Kris yang berada di depan pintu apartemen mereka " kriiis~ kenapa lama sekali? " tanya Suho sambil menggembungkan pipinya .

" mian , kau tahu kan pekerjaanku di kantor sangat banyak? " jawab Kris sambil mencubit hidung istrinya itu .

" hmm nee baiklah , aku tahu " ucap Suho , lalu ia berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan 'selamat datang' di bibir Kris .

CHU~

Kris tersenyum melihat sikap istrinya yang cepat sekali berubah . Ia membalas memberikan kecupan di pipi Suho .

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya lucu , " waeyo? " tanya Kris .

Belum sempat Suho menjawab , Kris sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Suho , " kau tidak berfikir kalau nanti akan menjadi malam yang panjang eoh? " goda Kris .

" um , boleh juga " Suho mengeluarkan smirknya .

" berniat menggodaku Nyonya Wu ? " Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan memeluk pinggang ramping Suho .

Suho terkekeh pelan " anio " jawabnya , ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris dan menekan tengkuk namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu sehingga bibir mereka bertemu . Kris mengeratkan pelukannya agar memperdalam ciuman mereka . Ia melumat bibir cherry Suho yang menurutnya manis itu , menjilat bibir bawah Suho dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Suho .

" umhh " Suho menekan-nekan lidah Kris mengajaknya untuk bertarung , tentu saja Kris yang akan memenangkan permainan ini . Setelah dirasa kehabisan oksigen , Suho memukul pelan dada bidang Kris , Kris yang mengerti maksud Suho segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengusap ujung bibir Suho yang basah karena saliva entah milik siapa .

" kau lapar ? " Tanya Suho , masih setia dengan posisi seperti tadi , ia membantu melepaskan dasi yang Kris kenakan .

" iya aku lapar , dan ingin memakanmu sekarang juga " jawab Kris .

Suho mencubit pelan lengan Kris , " ya! Dasar mesum , aku tidak bercanda "

Kris terkekeh , " anio , aku tadi sudah makan malam bersama dengan Chanyeol dan rekan kerjaku yang lainnya "

Suho mengangguk pelan , ia menggandeng tangan Kris menuju sofa yang tadi ia duduki .

" Kris , tadi aku mencoba membuat strawberry cake kesukaanmu , kau mau coba tidak ? " tawar suho kepada kris, ia memang sengaja mencoba membuat cake kesukaan suaminya itu .

**FLASHBACK**

_" pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai , lalu sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan ? " suho menggembungkan pipinya , memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini . _

_" nah ! " suho bergegas mengambil gadgetnya yang berada di ruang tengah , setelah itu dia kembali ke dapur . _

_" strawberry ~ strawberry cake ~ " gumamnya pelan sambil mengutak-atik gadgetnya , rupanya ia sedang mencari resep strawberry cake di internet ._

_" nah ini ketemu , semoga saja resepnya pas . kris pasti akan senang " ucap suho girang ._

_Tangan kecil itu membuka lemari es dan segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan menurut resep yang dibacanya tadi , lalu ia meletakkannya di atas meja dapur ._

_Setelah membaca resep tadi , suho dengan cekatan mengikuti langkah-langkah yang dibacanya . Sesekali ia melirik kembali gadgetnya untuk mengingat-ingat instruksi yang ada didalam resp tersebut . _

_Setelah berapa lama ia berkutat dengan bahan-bahan tersebut , kini strawberry cake yang dibuatnya sudah jadi , walaupun dengan keadaan dapur yang berantakan (?)_

_" ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan , semoga kris senang " gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum ._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

" tentu saja aku mau " jawab Kris senang .

" tunggu sebentar " Suho tersenyum , ia berlari ke arah dapur mengambil sepotong besar cake buatannya lalu ia letakkan diatas piring .

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya , Suho kembali ke sofa dan melihat Kris sedang asyik mengganti acara tv yang ditontonnya .

" kriseu~ " Suho duduk disamping Kris dan memberikan piring yang terdapat sepotong cake buatannya .

" suapin " ujar Kris manja , Suho memutar bola matanya malas , lalu menyendok cake untuk Kris .

" aaa " ucap Suho memerintahkan Kris agar membuka mulutnya , kris mengikuti perintah suho dan membuka mulutnya lalu menguyah cake tersebut .

" bagaimana rasanya ? " Tanya Suho , meminta pendapat dari suaminya itu .

" ini enak , tapi sedikit kurang manis " komentar Kris setelah merasakan cake buatan istrinya ,

Suho memasang wajah cemberut , " ah bagaimana ini ? apakah kau tidak mau memakannya lagi ? kau tahu , aku menghabiskan kuota internetku untuk mencari resep dan melihat cara membuat cake yang baik dan benar di youtube " ucap suho sewot(?) khawatir kris tidak mau memakan cake buatannya lagi .

Kris terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan rambut suho setelah melihat betapa cerewetnya istrinya ini " ini hanya kurang manis , bukan berarti aku tidak mau memakannya lagi , chagi " ucap Kris ,

" lagi pula aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar cake ini menjadi lebih manis " tambahnya .

Mata Suho berbinar, " jinjja ? Bagaimana caranya ? "

Kris menyeringai , " yakin kau ingin tahu caranya ? "

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya sehingga poninya bergoyang . Kris menyendok sedikit cake yang piringnya dipegang oleh Suho lalu ia memakannya . Bukan memakan sih , lebih tepatnya menyimpan didalam mulutnya(?) Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kea rah Suho mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat kepadanya . Suho menurut , ia mulai mencondongkan badannya kearah Kris . Sepertinya dia sudah mengerti apa yang akan Kris lakukan selanjutnya .

Kris menarik dagu Suho dan menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain , Kris melumat bibir Suho berniat untuk membagi cake yang tadi ia simpan di mulutnya . Ia menghisap bibir Suho yang mungkin sekarang sudah terlihat bengkak(?) , setelah dirasa cukup , Kris melepaskan pagutannya dengan bibir Suho .

" ini jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya , kau tahu ? " ujar Kris .

Suho mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris , " iya sih, tapi lihat bibirku jadi bengkak karena kau terus terusan menciumku " ia memanyunkan(?) bibirnya .

" tapi kau juga menyukainya , kan ? " ucap Kris sedikit menggoda , ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher putih Suho dan mengecupnya berkali-kali , membuat Suho melenguh pelan .

Suho meremas rambut Kris " aashh Krissh kau nakal "

" lebih baikhh kauh mandi du-lu " Suho kesulitan mengucapkan kalimat karena tangan nakal Kris mulai menyelusup kedalam kaos putih polosnya dan mengusap perut ratanya pelan .

" krishh hentikan "

Kris tetap tidak memperdulikan ucapan Suho , ia terus memberikan kissmark pada leher Suho .

" hentikan atau aku tidak akan memberimu jatah selama sebulan " ancam Suho yang membuat Kris membeku dan langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya .

Suho terkekeh pelan , " cepat mandi sana , tubuhmu bau "

Kris mendengus kesal , " baiklah aku akan mandi , tapi setelah itu lihatlah pembalasanku Wu Junmyeon " ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya .

Suho ikut berdiri dari tempat duduknya , " aku ingin tahu bagaimana pembalasanmu Wu Yifan " Suho tersenyum nakal .

Satu tangan Kris terulur untuk meraba pantat seksi Suho dan meremasnya pelan " oh , kau menantangku Wu Junmyeon ? akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar besok "

Suho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kris lalu ia segera melesat ke kamarnya dan Kris

" ya wu junmyeon ! tunggu aku ! " Kris tertawa sebentar lalu mengikuti Suho yang masuk ke kamar mereka berdua .

**-STRAWBERRY CAKE-**

Suho menyandarkan punggungnya di kasur dan membaca komik kesukaannya , doraemon(?) setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama bergambar pororo miliknya . Sementara Kris sedang mandi di kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar apartemennya yang cukup luas ini . Sesekali suho tertawa stelah membaca komiknya itu . ya begitulah suho jika sedang membaca ia akan cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya , termasuk Kris . Suho pernah mengabaikan Kris seharian karena asyik membaca komik yang diberikan oleh adik Kris, Yixing . Alhasil yixing-lah yang dimarahi oleh Kris .

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan boxer spongebob(?) miliknya memperlihatkan absnya yang tercetak sempurna serta handuk yang menggantung dilehernya dan jangan lupakan rambut kris yang basah menambah kesan sexy-nya . Suho masih setia membaca komiknya , tidak sadar jika Kris sudah keluar dari kamar mandi . Kris yang merasa terabaikan segera menghampiri Suho dan duduk disebelahnya .

" apakah aku akan terabaikan lagi heum ? "

" aniyo kris , lagipula aku sudah selesai " suho menutup bukunya dan ia letakkan diatas nakas .

Kris terkekeh pelan " baguslah kalau begitu "

" sini aku bantu mengeringkan rambutmu ! " suho mengambil handuk yang menggantung dileher Kris dan membantu mengeringkan rambut basah kris setelah keramas tadi .

" nah sudah " ucap suho .

" gomawo chagi ya " kris tersenyum kea rah suho .

" neee~ " suho turun dari kasur dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk meletakkan kembali handuk yang dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut kris tadi .

Suho kembali ke kasurnya dan mendapati kris sedang menyenderkan punggungnya dikasur , kris memang selalu topless ketika tidur , kecuali jika sedang musim dingin tentunya . Suho duduk disebelah Kris dan mengusap pelan pipi kris .

" bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini ? " Tanya Suho .

" hari ini pekerjaan sangat banyak , tetapi tetap lancar seperti biasanya " jawab kris .

" apakah kau lelah , kris ? " ucap suho sambil memijat lengan kekar kris .

" tentu saja , tetapi asalkan ada kau disini bersamaku , aku pasti selalu bersemangat " jwab kris sambil menatap mata suho dan tersenyum .

Suho mengecup singkat bibir kris " saranghae "

" nado saranghae " balas kris .

Kris dengan cepat menindih tubuh mungil suho dan memenjarakannya dengan meletakkan lengannya yang kekar diantara tubuh suho " baiklah , apakah sekarang aku boleh memakan makan malamku ? "

" ya ya ya ! wu yifan ! tadi kau sangat romantis , kenapa sekarang sifat pervertmu cepat sekali berubah ? " Tanya suho heran pada sikap suaminya .

" kkk molla " kekeh kris . suho hanya mendengus pelan menanggapi sikap kris .

" ya wu junmyeon ! bolehkah ? " Tanya kris meminta persetujuan dari sang istri untuk melakukan _–you know lah- _padanya .

Kris menyeringai ketika suho dengan malu menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaannya .

" desahkanlah namaku malam ini , wu junmyeon " ucap kris sebelum ia menyambar bibir pink suho yang menggoda , membawanya dalam ciuman panas seperti biasanya . Jemari suho bergerak menyelusup ke rambut blonde milik kris dan meremasnya pelan . Kris menyapu bibir bawah suho dengan lidahnya , suho yang mengerti maksudnya dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya memberi akses jalan untuk lidah kris yang masuk ke rongga mulut suho . Suho menepuk pelan dada bidang kris agar kris melepas ciumannya karena ia mulai kehabisan nafas .

" ahh hahh " suho berusaha menetralkan nafasnya tetapi kris kembali tergoda untuk mencium kembali bibir suho yang membengkak karenanya .

" mnhh ahhh " Kris kembali melumat bibir suho dengan ganas , kini tangannya sibuk membuka satu persatu kancing piyama suho hingga kancing yang terakhir . Suho memukul-mukul dada kris , kini suho benar-benar kehabisan nafas . Salahkan bibirnya yang sangat menggoda sehingga kris tidak bosan-bosannya mencium bibir suho .

Dengan cepat kris melepas piyama suho yang semua kancingnya sudah dilepasnya tadi . Setelah itu kris melepas celana dan underwear yang suho kenakan dengan sekali tarikan . Untuk beberapa saat kris terus memperlatikan lekuk tubuh suho dari atas sampai bawah tanpa berkedip . Suho merasa malu dilihat seperti itu dan langsung mencubit lengan kris .

" ya wuyifan ! jangan melihatku seperti itu , kau seperti binatang yang kelaparan kau tahu " suho mempoutkan bibirnya .

Kris mengecup singkat bibir suho , " kau sangat sexy chagi ya " puji kris . Sementara suho yang mendapat pujian seperti itu hanya bisa ber-blushing ria .

Kris terkekeh dan langsung melanjutkan 'acaranya' yang sempat tertuda tadi . Suho melenguh ketika kris menciumi leher putihnya dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana .

" ahh krissh ummh " desah suho sambil menekan-nekan kepala kris .

Ciuman kris turun hingga dada suho , kris memilin nipple pink suho dan sesekali menghisapnya . Tangan kiri kris bergerak menuju pantat bulat suho dan meremasnya , sedangkan tangan kanan kris menggenggam junior suho yang berukuran lebih kecil dari miliknya .

" ash umhhhh " suho mendesah kenikmatan karena tiga titik sensitifnya di manja oleh kris dalam satu waktu .

Tangan kanan kris mengocok junior suho dengan tempo cepat yang kini sudah menegang karena perbuatannya(?) tak berapa lama suho mencapai klimaksnya dan spermanya sebagian tertampung di tangan besar kris dan sebagian juga menetes di kasur mereka . Kris memberikan waktu untuk suho menetralkan nafasnya seletah klimaks pertamanya .

" yifan-aaa~ " ucap suho manja sambil meraba-raba dada bidang kris dan menatap kris dengan matanya yang sayu , itu sukses membuat junior kris lebih hard lagi .

" myunnie chagi , kau membuat sesuatu dibawah sana menjadi lebih hard lagi kau tahu ? " jawab kris .

" kkk~ lalu bagaimana ? " Tanya suho sok polos

" gimme ur blow job , baby " bisik kris tepat di sebelah telinga suho .

Suho menyeringai , ia dengan susah payah membalik posisi mereka –kris dibawah dan suho diatas- mengingat tubuh kris yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya . Suho mengecup singkat bibir tebal kris , lalu turun hingga wajahnya tepat diatas gundukan yang sudah mengeras itu . Dengan gerakan sesensual mungkin , suho melepas boxer yang digunakan kris . Kini yang tersisa hanyalah underwear hitam milik kris , suho mengelus perlahan junior kris yang masih terbalut underwear tersebut , membuat kris mengerang nikmat .

" errhm " suho semakin bersemangat ketika mendengar erangan dari kris . Dengan segera ia menanggalkan underwear hitam kris dan melemparnya .

" merindukanku little wu ? " goda suho .

Suho menjilat ujung junior kris sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan junior kris kedalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya bagaikan lollipop favoritnya . Kris yang mendapatkan blowjob dari sang istri hanya bias mengerang kenikmatan sambil menutup matanya . Tak lama setelah itu , junior kris berkedut tandanya ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut suho .

" emhh chagi-ya aku ingin " ucap kris

CROT

Kris mengeluarkan cairannya yang cukup banyak itu dimulut suho , sukses membuat suho tersedak sebelum akhirnya suho menelan cairan kris , walaupun ada yang menetes keluar dari mulutnya .

Kris kembali menindih tubuh mungil suho dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri badan suho .

" are you ready , baby ? " tanya kris sebelum akan memulai 'aktivitas' intinya .

Suho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kris mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya . Kris meletakkan kedua kaki mulus suho di atas bahunya sehingga hole suho yang masih kering itu tampak jelas . Kris mengambil lube yang ia simpan di laci dekat tempat tidurnya , ia segera melumurkan cairan tersebut di jari telunjuk dan tengahnya . Setelah itu Kris mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam hole Suho .

" akh ! " pekik Suho

Kris tidak menghiraukan pekikan Suho ia segera memasukkan jari tengahnya dan melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk melonggarkan hole Suho .

" appoo " protes Suho

" ssh tahan baby , sebentar lagi akan ada yang lebih besar yang akan masuk " ucap Kris

" nikmati saja " tambahnya

Kris mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan mulai mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi . Setelah menegang sempurna , Kris mulai memasukkan ujung juniornya kedalam hole Suho , perlahan ia memasukkan juniornya hingga seluruhmya tertanam di hole Suho yang sempit .

" i-ni ssakit kris " ucap suho , ia merasa tubuh bagian belakangnya terbelah menjadi dua .

" tahan ne? Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan nikmatnya " ujar Kris menenangkan Suho

" ne Kris bergeraklah " Kris tersenyum ,lalu mengecup bibir Suho singkat .

Kris menggerakkan juniornya didalam hole suho, berusaha mencari sweet-spotnya . Tangan Kris tidak tinggal diam , ia mengocok junior Suho yang tadi sempat terlupakan , seirama dengan genjotan Kris .

" gotcha " ucap Kris setelah berhasil menemukan sweet spot suho

" ahh krishh " Suho kembali mendesah ketika junior kris berkali kali menumbuk prostatnya .

" erhmm ini sangat nikmat kan baby ? " tanya Kris

" nggh ini nikmat krissh ummph " Jawab suho sebelum ia menarik tengkuk Kris dan mempersatukan bibir mereka . Ya , mereka berdua kembali berciuman panas untuk kesekian kalinya . Sementara Kris terus menggenjot juniornya di dalam hole Suho .

" mmh ahh " desah suho setelah mereka berdua melepaskan ciumannya .

" tubuhmu sangat sexy chagi "

" anhh yess fasterh"

SRET JLEB SRET JLEB

Desahan demi desahan terus terdengar dikamar tempat mereka bercinta . Berterima kasihlah kepada pembuat apartemen ini yang merancang agar setiap ruangan dibuat kedap suara . Jadi desahan mereka berdua ttidak terdengar ke telinga tetangga mereka .

" ahh kriss_ I wanna cum right now _" ucap suho

"_ not now_, baby " Kris menyeringai , ia memnutup lubang junior suho sehingga cairan Suho tidak bisa keluar .

" akh sakit kris lepaskan ! " Suho mencakar punggung kris menahan sakitnya

" bersama baby " Kris merasa dia ingin cum juga , sehingga ia melepaskan jarinnya dari lubang junior suho .

"KRIS!/SUHO! " ucap mereka bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan suho di perut kris dan cairan kris menyemprot prostat suho , sebagian juga tumpah membasahi kasur mereka . Kris menjatuhkan badannya diatas Suho .

" saranghae " ucap kris

" nado saranghae " balas suho

" menyingkirlah aku ingin tidurr " dengan susah payah suho berusaha menjauhkan badan kris dari atasnya .

" hey hey kau tidak berfikir ini hanya satu ronde kan ?" Tanya kris menggoda

" aku lelah kriiss. Aku ingin tidur " suho merajuk

" tidak bisa , baby" setelah itu kris kembali duduk dan bersiap untuk ronde berikutnya/?

" YA WUYIFANN! "

**END**

**End dengan tidak elitnya -_-**

**Hello hello saya kembali dengan membawa fiction rated M lagi #plak**

**Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan atau bosenin, soalnya ff ini author tulis pas lagi pelajaran ips wkwkwk**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review ff sebelumnya *Sexy Time (walau yang review Cuma 5-_-) **

**MinwooImitasi : mian, soalnya itu buatnya ngebut jadi kecepetan :3 disini udah author panjangin dikit**

**Blu: dikuat-kuatin dong wkwk xD gomawoo**

**Itsmsenn: keren dong kan krisho B) iya ini udah author panjangin ncnyaa**

**Asdfgg: nee ini author udah membawa ff nista lagi hahaha….**

**Aku suka ff: author juga lagi kepikiran buat ff sudo, insyaallah nanti kalo ada ide saya buat ff sudo,, gomawo masukannya =)**

**Sekian dari author, jangan lupa review nee**

**Annyeong /lambai lambai bareng KrisHo/**


End file.
